Of Thieves and Murderers
by Adrassil
Summary: The tale of Leonard Rodyille and his small but professional band of Thieves trying to survive in the dark and ruthless world of Warhammer 40,000
1. Chapter 1

1 - The target

1 - The target

The complex was huge, of epic proportions, twenty miles wide, twenty five long and sixteen stories high.

The architecture of Imperial design; a dull, grim behemoth of a building, like a fallen Titan, duller now by the black of night

Not to mention the seven hundred k PDF and Imperial Guard behind it's walls.

Leonard Rodyille was supposed to break into that, not alone of course but with a team of seven other highly trained professionals.

Right at this time he only had one other with him his second in command: Amaraa Latashe, she lay on the grass not a meter away.

Rodyille turned his attention from the target and gazed upon Latashe an attractive woman that could be easily classed under the "hot" category, with a supple voluptuous body emphasized even more from the skin tight body glove she always wore (even under her disguises)

Emperor forgive, Rodyille always found it hard not to stare, no impossible it was the equivalent of asking an Ork not to smash stuff but Latashe never minded, though with an amazingly short temper her confidence was total her idiosyncrasy was "you can look but you can't touch and if you do touch your going to get your butt kicked"

Not that Rodyille minded he still was still stuck on "her"  
Rodyille shook away the thought, he needed to concentrate and put his scope back to his eye and scanned the target.

"How the frig are we going to break into that?" asked Latashe suddenly, a little too loud.

"I'll think of something" replied Rodyille dropping his scope from his eye and turning back to her.

To be honest Rodyille had no idea, they had cracked some tough nuts before but this made all those targets look like a refugee camps.

Latashe rolled on her side and Rodyille's eyes wandered so far he never saw her hazel eyed glare.

"Leonard" she said with her "business" tone, well "business" was a bit off target "your a smart bastard and all but this--"

"Is too frigging hard"

Rodyille wasn't the one who had interrupted Latashe, it was his wrist vox.

"Vex?" hissed Rodyille into the speaker "you find something?"

Rodyille knew the slight pause that followed was Vex grinning.

"Boss, do you really need to ask"

Yes thought Rodyille rolling his eyes the hacker always asked what he thought to be rhetorical questions

"Da,da da da!!" said Vex in tune "I have found the target's blue prints"

Rodyille's eyes widened in disbelief "how the frig did you do that?"

"I have my ways boss"

Rodyille smiled shaking his head "what did you find from that?"

"Exactly what I said boss it's too frigging hard"  
Rodyille frowned about to reply when Latashe hissed "uhh Leonard we've got company!"

Rodyille glanced up from his vox and saw the PDF patrol coming their way.

"Crap!" hissed Rodyille getting caught now was not an option "tell us when we get back Vex!"

"Okie dokie" came Vex's trademark acknowledgment, just before Rodyille cut the signal.

Then both Rodyille and Latashe melted into the night.

2 - The hideout  
Vex Carpomter looked up from his Cogitator screen.

The groan that had changed Vex's attention was from Zerkas the team's disguise specialist who was just sitting up on the crumpled old couch that served as his bed.

"Up I see" said Vex.  
Zerkas yawned rubbing his eyes with his fists "Yeah Vex only 'cause I'm bored" he replied.  
Vex smiled turning his attention back to the Cogitator

"Have a good sleep?" Vex asked, his fingers flying over the keys.

"Nahh it was boring"

Vex glanced up, an eyebrow raised.

Zerkas was a man of medium height, with pale skin and a plain as hell face, in the essence of plain that what made him so good he could become anyone.

Zerkas was a docile character rather slow and stupid but that was out of the job when working his intelligence rivaled even Rodyille.

"You where bored when you where asleep?"

"Yep!"

"Actually asleep?"

"Yeeeeep!"

"Ooookie doookie"

"What? what's that look for?"

Karmen Kons entered the living room, wearing only a towel and using another to dry her long blonde hair.

Vex's jaw dropped.

Kons smiled her smile "don't stare Vex it's rude" she said "the only reason why I'm out of the shower is because you got in touch with Rodyille"

Vex would have been shocked if he didn't know that Kons was their resident psychic, beta level and beautiful, where as Latashe was as hot as hell, Kons was just absolutely stunning even without that perfectly curved body her face would of made up for absolutely anything.

"Uhhh there coming in soon" answered and Vex as quickly as hell changing his attention to his Cogitator but not typing anything.

"Ohh don't be so scared Vex!" she said flashing a grin as beautiful as her and she turned back to the bath room door.

In truth Vex wasn't just scared of her, she terrified him.

She was Beta, Beta! she could probably crush him to a bloody pulp with one thought and so was Zerkas that was why he was so silent when she came in.

She was trained as well extremely well trained her fighting skills almost rivaled Latashe and she was ex-inquisitor Ordos though both paled in comparison to Rodyille he was an absolute daemon.

No one on the team knew how Kons got her training except her and maybe Rodyille.

Vex turned to look over to Zerkas, he was back asleep, lying back on that Emperor forsaken couch.

Vex's vox beeped.

"Hey yo Vex!" came Wilkenson's voice "the boss and Latashe are here"  
Both Wilkenson and Ekitsa where guarding the section

"Okie dokie"

Vex cut the connection and got to his feet stepping through his piles of rubbish and he shook Zerkas awake.

"Their here" he told the master of disguise.

"Who?" asked Zerkas groggily?

Vex sighed.

3 - The planning  
Wilkenson was the first to enter the large living room, a short but well made man in his mid-forties he wore a large grey leather coat that hid his Stormtrooper carapace armor.

An Ex imperial guard storm trooper he was the team's weapons and explosives specialist and an ace shot, he could strip and rebuild any gun known to the Imperium of man.

Though grim of face (with numorless war cuts and a boxer's nose) He was a light hearted man with a good sense of humor and a charisma that Vex couldn't help think was being wasted in this little band of thieves not to mention a chain smoking habit as long as a large intestine.

Next was Ekitsa (first name not known) an Eldar as tall and as beautiful as an Eldar woman should be her figure emphasized by the  
classic Imperial tunic she wore.

Apparently she was once one of the deadly elite of the Eldar armies; Howling Banshee her extreme agility helped in many infiltrations.  
How the hell she had join there band Vex had no idea but Vex knew she was also as arrogant and audacity as an Eldar should be.

Next in was Amaraa Latashe as hot as ever, her bodyglove hood was down and Vex could see her shortly trimmed dark black red hair that came down to her shoulders, she never smiled that was a fact but she sometimes joked (emphasis on sometimes) though you'd have to know her for a while to know when she did and she never lacked an opinion though not always she would voice it but when she did it almost was always harsh.

And last, but not least was Leonard Rodyille in his trade mark long leather storm coat that according Wilkenson resembled the one that the Imperial commissars wore, with deep black Carapace armor underneath; the big boss he was a handsome young man (only twenty four) with a thin like face and eyes that would charm the pants off any woman (if only he knew that) he was a silent man even maybe to the extreme of being anti social, both him and Latashe held that trait.

But he had many different sides there was the weird insane side that came out in unneeded situations, then there was the opinionated side where he could almost convince anyone of anything.

A curved power sword hung off his waist which he always referred to as "Masamune"

"Vex" said Rodyille, he was on his "business" side today "what did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said boss" replied Vex "it's to frigging hard"

Vex saw Kons' smile she knew exactly what he meant, of course she did.

"Stop playing games!" Latashe snapped, her brow furrowed.

Vex smiled "believe me Amaraa it's not a good thing, they over indulged Adamantium is expensive in the extreme so they had to--"

"Cheat" interrupted Rodyille leaning on the white washed wall with his trade mark evil smile.

"Exactly boss! sixty percent of it's wall are made from Trilothian alloy"

"So what?" said Wilkenson "it maybe weaker but no explosive we got is strong enough to penetrate it"

"I know that Lynn" said Vex looking up from his Cogitator at the guard veteran "but only thirty percent is Titan alloy the rest is made from Hestik steel"

"Ah!" said Wilkenson with a nod and a grin "they should of made the whole thing outta Trilothian my bombs could bash through Hestik with ease"

Rodyille grinned "to frigging strong indeed" he said

4 - The truth  
Rodyille headed the planning after wards which lasted for three hours but they came up with nothing plausible woopdie doo they can blow up a small part of the wall what the hell would they do after that?

Rodyille looked at his wrist Chrono and saw that it was twelve thirty at night in local time.

Rodyille sat on his bed, rubbing his temples and letting out a sigh, he was conning his team as simple as that, the only reason why he was doing this mission was because he had a little run in with the Inquisition, well one Inquisitor to be exact and his name was Nonin Edrasian and Edrasian had hired him to investigate this world Kimos IV for suspected taint and for exchange their crimes would be forgotten.

Rodyille was an Ex-inquisitor, interrogator and he had never heard of such a thing being done.

What he told his team was there was a great treasure hidden in there one with enough value that they could buy a world...far-fetched he knew but they would all follow him into the Eye of Terror and back, he had no idea why.

Kons was the only other person who knew the truth, of course she did, that babe had no respect for privacy but she was keeping her yap shut she wanted a pardon almost as much as he did.

The door to his quarters slid open and in stepped the devil herself.

"Karmen" said Rodyille.

"Leonard" replied Kons with the same formal tone, as she swathed in and sat on the bed next to him he could make out the slight smile playing over her lips.

Wow he realized for the umpteenth time since they had first met she's an amazing woman.

"Yes Leonard I'm" said Kons with a full fledged grin.

Rodyille smiled a patient yet forced smile finding himself annoyed at her, she never had no respect for others' thoughts to her all

"blunts" seemed to be only living books.

"Funny" she said after a pause.

"What?"

"I didn't even read your mind then"

"Hm" he smiled looking to the white washed wall in front of him and shaking his head his anger draining away.

"Hey Leon" said Kons and Rodyille was forced to turn back to her, how many years has it been since he was last called Leon?

Rodyille looked straight into her eyes, they seemed almost earnest.

"Karmen?"

"You can tell them Leonard, you can tell them the truth"

"I will Karmen, when the time is right" Rodyille had no idea when that would be.

Kons shook her head "Leon you maybe one of the hottest guys I know but your people skills suck"

"That's why I rely on you and Wilkenson for that stuff" said Rodyille.

"Don't get me wrong Leon your an awesome leader, a kind person maybe even to kind sometimes and your skill with your "Masamune" is beyond that of an elite Space Marine--"

"Ah! Adeptus Astartes I have never encountered them in combat but I have their rivals..." Rodyille trailed off on his interruption and Kons knew exactly what memory that had flooded back.

She knew everything of Leonard Rodyille and it wasn't common knowledge that both he and Latashe where both in the same Ordos together.

It all had ended tragically for the both of them.

"I'm sorry Leonard" said Kons.

"Nothing to be sorry about Karmen" said Rodyille no tears in his eyes but Kons could sense his barely contained sadness, though his face hid it well.

"Now please will you leave me"

Kons smiled and complied.

When she exited into the corridor she reached out with her thoughts and into Rodyille's room then into his mind he was thinking of "her" he was still in love with "her" and as long as he remembered "her"  
Kons never had a chance.

5 - The last member  
The next morning broke its dawn and Lynn Wilkenson was the first up.  
He stretched then yawned and crossed the kitchen a freshly brewed cup of Caffeine held in his right, gloved paw.

He stopped and eyed the fast asleep Zerkas on that gritty old couch, the weirdo could sleep anywhere a skill that Wilkenson lacked and he was a twenty year veteran of the Imperial frigging guard.

Wilkenson shook his head and took a sip of his caffeine and immediately regretting it, the hot liquid burning his tongue.

It was his turn for watch and Wilkenson had no idea why the boss wanted this guard no one knew they where on the planet, well Wilkenson didn't know that but he didn't need to know everything really that wasn't his concern he was once part of the largest and most effective killing machine humanity ever knew; The Imperial Guard and that's all Wilkenson needed to know how to kill and nothing more.

Wilkenson exited the kitchen and into the large living room and down the angled stairway there was two angled stair wells leading down into the main entrance way both painted bright white as with the rest of the large mansion type house all but the carpet which was a dull Grey.

Rodyille had bought this house when they had first arrived; it was close to the fortress that was their target but not too close about twelve kilometers away and twenty from the nearest city.

They where in the middle of ten kilometers of forest, local trees all which where tall and dark green thousands at least, perfect cover for the team.

Wilkenson liked this house, it was spacious, almost homely he could maybe even live here get a girl live a quite life maybe even have a family.

But the fake Identities that Vex had conjured up only lasted a year the kid was a magician, but with nerd magic.

Wilkenson smiled to himself and stepped off the last stair.  
Speaking of the nerd Wilkenson saw Vex's Cogitator lying carelessly (with Vex no wear in sight) on the floor two meters away surrounded by rubbish of many different sorts (but mostly food)

Wilkenson sighed, the kid was a mess in more ways than one and took a sip of his Caffeine (which thank the Emperor had finally cooled)  
Wikenson reached the door and exited outside.

"End of my shift?" came a voice, the accent sent shivers up Wilkenson's spine.

"Yep!" answered Wilkenson, taking a sip of his Caffeine.

Ekitsa materialized out of nowhere "Why thank you Lynn Wilkenson" she said "my skill is to great for this pathetic guard work"

Wilkenson grinned "yeah right, whatever just go get some rest it's been a long night"

Wilkenson saw the sudden anger light up in the Eldar's eyes.

"I will not be--!" she started.

"I'm sorry" interrupted Wilkenson, lightly with just as much of a light shrug.

Ekitsa said nothing more but fixed him a hard glare that lasted a full twenty seconds then she turned and stormed through the door.

When it slammed shut Wilkenson smiled and pulled out a Lho stick, gritting it in his teeth.

"Jeez" he said to no one in particular meanwhile lighting his Lho stick with a match "That girl's gotta lighten up"

Ekitsa entered inside still fuming, the audacity of that lowly grunt ordering her around, how dare he!

She has had many encounters with his kind before "The Imperial Guard" but that was on battle fields when she could spill out their innards with her Chain Sword, she had never had to talk to them before let alone work with them, pathetic all of them--.

A loud chime interrupted her thoughts and she glared with her infamous glare at its source it was what the Imperials called a "vox"  
Ekitsa sighed angrily and stomped over to it, placing the talking/listening device to her ear.

"Who is this?!" she snapped.

"Ekitsa?" came the caller's voice "is that you?"

Ekitsa knew exactly who it was, the eighth and final member of the team.

"Nate Harak" she said, her anger suddenly driven away by confusion.

"I'm sorry Ekitsa but I need to speak to Rodyille and I need to do it now!"

6 - The opening  
Nate Harak turned to Rodyille.

"Here's the building Leonard" he said.

Rodyille glanced around the building that they hid behind and saw the complex; it was large sixty meters in diameter and two stories high and heavily restored very much unlike every other building that surrounded it, which where all run down and destroyed all the outskirts of this city held that trait.

Rodyille could see two rough, shaven headed guards at its door both holding Las guns.

"I can't see why" said Rodyille, turning back to the spy.

Harak grinned at the sarcasm "sticks out like a sore thumb"

Harak was a handsome man with tanned brown skin and a half shaved head, it suited him and so did the civilian Tunic he wore he had to suite everything he was once an Imperial spy, part of Warmaster Macaroth's covert spy network.

He was thin and of medium height he didn't look like much but that was part of his disguise. He worked alone, always alone and Rodyille let him do that, which was when he was at his best.

"So this crime lord he's got information needed for the infiltration, Nate?" said Rodyille.

"Yes Leonard" replied Harak (he was the only member of the team that never called Rodyille "boss")

"What, kind?"

"Real good stuff" said Harak "like who works at the the target and where they live"

"Crap" whispered Rodyille, perplexed.

"Yes Leonard, crap"

"How did you find did that out?"

"Inside info Leonard I worked my way into local administratum, the records department they know everything"

Rodyille rose an eyebrow "if this crime lord knows so much why doesn't the local Arbites take him out?"

Harak shrugged "not privy to that info yet"

"And the gang bosses' name?"

"Derrag" said Harak "the bastard's big and fat and as ruthless as hell, infamous about this part of the city not to mention he's got a small army garrisoned in that building"

"Great" said Rodyille through gritted teeth "thanks Nate"

"No problem" said Harak "anyway I've got to go Leonard my lunch break is almost over"

"Yeah good work, see you soon Nate" said Rodyille turning back to look  
at the building not following the spy's retreat, he didn't have to because Ekitsa swathed out of the shadows.

"Is he trusted?" asked the Eldar, she now wore a bodyglove one of similar design to Latashe, she never seemed to trust the spy.

Rodyille turned back to her "Yes" was all he bothered to reply.

"Are you sure...boss?"

Rodyille smiled, the Eldar hardly called him that and each time she did it always followed a hesitant pause.

"Yes he can be trusted Ekitsa" he said as he raised his wrist vox

"Okay team we're moving and we're doing this diplomatically"

A small chorus of acknowledgments came out of the vox's speaker who where Kons and Wilkenson.

"And we're going with plan delta" added Rodyille "Delta" meant that both him and Kons would go in using her potent psychic ability to draw out the information that they needed both Ekitsa and Wilkenson would stand outside as back up.

Another acknowledgment and Rodyille looked up from his vox, just then seeing Ekitsa's glare.

"What?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

- Oh crap

- Oh crap  
Rodyille knew this could easily be a trap, if this Derrag was in cahoots with the local enemy and if they knew that they where here and worse if they knew why they where here.

But he had to take the chance.

Rodyille and Kons approached the two guards both with scared craggy faces and pail skin.

The one on the right raised his Las rifle on them; Rodyille could leave this kind of thing to Kons.

"Wow! wow!" exclaimed Rodyille, raising his hands over his head.

"We're not your enemies" added Kons her hands raised also.

"Yeah well, I don't give a frig who you are your aint gettin' in" said the gangster without his gun raised.

"Well then we better get going" said Rodyille him and Kons had done this a thousand times before, they where well practiced.

Then they turned and started to walk away but stopped when Kons said "But wait Oragan what would happen if they did not let us in?" she said to Rodyille.

Rodyille inwardly grinned Kons was a master actor.

"I don't know, what would happen Sasha?" he asked Kons.

"Boss Derrag wouldn't get his daily head" said Kons "and the two stupid guards that didn't let us in would let's just say be 'filled with unpleasantness'"

"W-where's Latsa?" asked one of the guards at their backs his voice shaking in fear and Rodyille knew they would be let in.  
Rodyille and Kons slowly turned back to the guards, hands still raised.

"Sick" answered Kons "but isn't this amiable enough?"  
One of the guards grimaced slightly "a high class whore?" he asked likely not understanding a word that Kons 'had just said.

"Well isn't Latsa?" came back Kons.

The guard grimaced even more "whatever" he said "just get inside"  
Rodyille and Kons started forward but the raised barrel of a Las gun halted Kons in her tracks.

"You don't have to come in" he said "him and only him"

It was just then that Rodyille truly knew "what filled with unpleasentness" meant.

Kons glared at the guard unfazed "I'm coming in" she snapped.  
"You're coming in" he repeated mindlessly and the guard opened the door  
letting them in.

"I hate you" hissed Rodyille in her ear her.

Kons grinned "I love to see you squirm"

"Don't I know that" replied Rodyille as the door closed behind them.

8 - Head shot! First blood!  
It took twenty minutes for Rodyille and Kons to pass through the long corridor(the building was allot bigger than Rodyille had first thought) passing through at least five security stations and a metal detectors with them each guarded by five or six gangsters, their roughness and ugly almost uniform.

Thanks to Kons Rodyille's Masamune and Kons' las pistol went undetected.

The corridor was only seven meters wide on each side was a large boxy room for guards to stay in and there was a small door at every checkpoint.

The security here rivaled some administrative bodies.

This Derrag was too well off, Rodyille decided.

They came to the end of the corridor and through the double doors.

They entered into a room that took up the full width of the building a long red carpet lead up to a throne at its end and the heavily embroided walls had many paintings hanging off them.

Rodyille had to hold back a shudder as he realized that each art work was of men doing their thing with other men.

Along the side of the carpet was six large, thick Marble pillars which also where heavily embroided.

This Derrag love his embroidings thought Rodyille.

Leon! came Kons' mind speak that she rarely used.

"What?" hissed back Rodyille.

He's gotta extremely powerful mind lock I can't read his mind

Crap thought Rodyille just as he saw Derrag was on the throne a fat man in his mid-forties his clothing and throne holding onto the embroiding theme.

There were also two men at his flanks both overly muscled and wearing only loin clothes.

Each held an identical chain sword.

"What is this!?" exclaimed Derrag getting up from his seat an angry grimace distorting his fat and ugly face.

"Exactly what your guards said!" called back Kons bravely "your going to get your pleasure or isn't he good enough?"

The large man studied Rodyille for what seemed an eternity.

Then a grin spread his fat features "of course" he said then he looked to Kons "your a woman and I wont get my pleasure from you go away!"

Derrag then turned, walked behind the Throne and then through a small door, his two bodyguards following at his tail, not even checking if Kons had moved

To his bed room no doubt thought Rodyille grimly and he shuddered.  
"Karmen!" hissed Rodyille "send word to Wilkenson and Ekitsa to take action in exactly two minutes!"

"No 'diplomacy' after all boss?" asked Kons with a grin.

"Ha frigging ha!" Rodyille snapped.

Just as Rodyille entered the room, the door behind him slid abruptly shut and one of the bodyguards came on Rodyille right grabbing his fringe and pulling back hard.

Rodyille couldn't help let out a cry.

"Your no man whore" came Derrag's voice the fat man somehow out of Rodyille's view "but quite frankly I don't care who you are I'll just get my pleasure from you anyway"

Before anyone knew the bodyguard who held Rodyille's hair fell dead his severed head bouncing off the embroided carpet.

The other bodyguard reacted quickly swinging vertically down at Rodyille with the whirring chainsword but Rodyille side stepped the blow with extreme speed and just as quickly he cleanly sliced through the attacker's torso, the man's blood splattered

Rodyille grinned when he heard Derrag's squeal of fear and he turned to the cowering freak the tip of Masamune aimed at the crime bosses fat throat.

"Now you're going give me the information I need and you are going to do it now!"

9 - The following battle  
Karmen Kons sensed the two gangsters approaching her back (Well she had fifty meters ago)

Kons turned and fried both their brains with her Las Pistol, she then spun behind the nearest pillar just a second before the rest of the  
gangsters opened fire.

Down the corridor, Wilkenson's explosion blew a large hole in the wall and Wilkenson stepped out of the smoke cutting down gangsters mercilessly with his Auto cannon.

He was followed by Ekitsa her buzzing chain sword swathing a bloody hole through the countless enemies.

Kons spun briefly from her cover, sending a psywave that threw twenty screaming enemies in almost perpendicular directions and letting off five shots with her Las pistol, killing five more.

More enemies ran out of one of the side doors their weapons discharging at Ekitsa and Wilkenson who both fell into cover, they never noticed Wilkenson's grenade that fell at their feet.

The explosion rocked the corridor caving half of the box room killing many more Gangsters under the collapsing rubble.

Wilkenson laughed at the destruction that he'd recd and shoved a Lho stick in his mouth, lighting it, he then stepped out of cover, spitting death with his Auto cannon.

Any enemies who were not cut down where forced to jump and duck for cover.

Ekitsa with a contemptuous glare at the Ex-guardsman, flipped out from behind the wall and sprinted forward using Wilkenson's Autocannon as cover fire she fell upon the cover hugging gangsters her Chainsword threw blood and gore.

Wilkenson spat out his Lho stick and started to slowly advance not halting his fire while skillfully missing Ekitsa.

Kons with her psychic ability picked up a large block of rubble throwing it amongst the many enemies she then picked it up again slamming it on their heads, she did that until it was reduced to a small rock which then she used as a deadly projectile smashing skulls and breaking backs, all this while behind cover she didn't need to look she saw everything with her minds' eye.

Rodyille appeared out of no where and within two seconds at least fifty more fell dead his Masamune blood erupted from each mans' ugly wounds.

Kons peered out of cover letting off five shots and killing five more but she couldn't help be mesmerized by Rodyille his skill, his speed, dodging and deflecting hard and laser rounds with his curved Powersword all the while slathering any who got to close.

Kons had never thought of death and slaughter as an art, as beauty but Rodyille made it so.

10 - The darkness inside  
In a flash Rodyille finished the last gangster, his life's blood erupted from the fine slice in his throat and he fell, gurgling, flat on his face his, blood joining the gathered pool from the surrounding corpses.

Rodyille turned, flicked the blood off Masamune and started to walk away.

Not a second ago that gangster was on his knees begging for his life, it was good to kill him he would have surely told the local authorities of this incident.

Rodyille had thought that but that was until he realized his hand was shaking and he remembered what the gangster's last words "No! please, please I have a wife and kids!"

For you see Rodyille knew himself well, he knew he was a walking factory of personalities, that he had many different sides.

And their was a dark side to Leonard Rodyille a side he always kept hidden deep inside himself so deep that not even Karmen Kons knew of it.

The only person who knew was his friend his, mentor Inquisitor Devan Torathe he had begun to teach Rodyille how to control that side of him how to use it but the Chaos ambush had stolen Torathe of his life.  
Secretly Rodyille enjoyed to kill; to slaughter the side he hid always came out in battle.

Leonard Rodyille had murdered more than once in his life, before he had murdered that freak Derrag he was unarmed and completely devoid of any defense but Rodyille's Masamune had opened his throat none the less.

Rodyille stopped when a voice screamed; If he had cared for his family so much he wouldn't be a criminal!

Then another screamed; He was unarmed defenseless that gangster you had sliced his las gun in two he was no threat!

Rodyille glanced around the room and found no one well no one in the position to talk to him piles of corpses lined the walls.

He deserved to die! he was nothing but scum! screamed the first.

What of his loved ones Leon? said the second how are they going to survive?

Who cares! what's the death of a few more people the frigging universe is over flowing with them!

Rodyille hand started to shake even more, a migraine split his head and he fell to his knees, the voices continued their taunts but now it was unintelligent like both voices had combined into one.

Rodyille opened his mouth and screamed a silent scream.

It all stopped when Wilkenson's head popped up from the metal stair well a concerned expression crossed his face as he saw Rodyille on his knees.

"Boss you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" answered Rodyille his voice hoarse, getting to his feet.

Wilkenson shrugged "okay, so what do we do now?"

"Burn it, burn it all" replied Rodyille, sheathing Masamune and glaring straight into the ex-guardsman's eyes.

There wasn't much that scared Lynn Wilkenson but that glare terrified him.

11 - The new Leon  
Something doesn't feel right, thought Kons.  
She still stood in the throne room her Las pistol still smoked.  
There where exactly five hundred and ten gangsters garrisoned in this building (excluding Derrag)

Now they all lay dead, all in a day's work really, but yet something didn't fit right.

Kons turned and saw the door way leading to Derrag's bedroom.  
The steel door sliced cleanly in half from the top left to the bottom right corners and she walked toward it, ducking through the door and the first thing she saw was the corpse of one of Derrag's bodyguards  
His upper torso sliced off, typical Rodyille, though a grim sight none the less.

She turned and saw the corpse of the other bodyguard, he was decapitated.

Then she glimpsed lying on his back, Derrag behind the heavily embroided bed only his feet visible.

She stepped around the bed and saw the crime lord was dead, very dead his already red clothing drenched a deeper red with blood half his head was cut off and was only just attached with a small piece of skin.

He was unarmed and physically there was no way he could defend himself from Rodyille.

Why would Rodyille do such a thing? this was...was murder!

She walked out of the bedroom and stormed out of the throne room then into the corridor reaching out with her thoughts to Rodyille but nothing.

Just then she saw Rodyille and Wilkenson exit one of the side doors, Wilkenson looked spooked and Rodyille, terrible.

Kons stopped as Ekitsa approached Rodyille.

"Help Wilkenson make this place a light!" ordered Rodyille at the Eldar "make sure no explosions are involved we want this to look like a lost battle against a rival gang you two got that!"

Both Wilkenson and Ekitsa nodded and jogged off to perform the order.  
Kons reached into Rodyille's mind, all was normal he was his same old self.

"What?" asked Rodyille, looking at her.

You didn't have to kill him!

"Who?"

Derrag!

Rodyille smiled his evil smile "why? I got the information we needed we didn't need him alive anymore"

Yes but--!

"No Kons! No more!" snapped Rodyille "I thought I wasn't the only one who knew the importance of this mission What if he had escaped Karmen and was in cahoots with the enemy! our secret would have been out! and all of us dead"

All Kons could do was stand there this wasn't the silent, gentle Leon that she had fallen for so long ago this new Rodyille scared her.

12 - The New Player  
Nate Harak left from work tired and weary that twenty k run from the outskirts didn't help his performance, but Rodyille needed that information bad Harak could tell from when Leonard came on the line at daybreak this morning.

Harak slowly walked through the business district of the capital a large and full of expensive and posh buildings the bureaucracy of Kimos IV.

Harak hated Bureaucrats scum of the universe all of them, but easy to become he mixed well in that crowd.

It was late afternoon and turning dark the pollution of the city blocking out the stars.

This city was almost a hive though Kimos IV was an Agri world.  
Harak yawned he walked along the main street of the business district the foot path and Tar ceiled road both wide.

At least sixteen story high buildings surrounded Harak on both sides.  
Harak nonchalantly turned into a side street; he always did this, just in case.

Harak walked hunched the alley wasn't even five meters wide and the buildings on each side to tall, good thing Harak wasn't claustrophobic.

When he had entered the ally he was immediately engulfed in shadow it was almost pitch black, lucky Harak knew this area like the back of his hand he could memorize everything within seconds that accompanied with his photographic memory.

"Nate Harak?" whispered a voice in his ear.

Harak spun his Auto pistol drawn, but no one was there.

Harak wasn't a little spooked he then turned and started on, walking fast still holding his pistol limply at his side.

Hark emerged into a lighted part of the ally, a small clearing which was no more than eight meters wide, a door on his left and a rubbish box in front of him, the ally carried on the left side of the rubbish box.

"Nate?" came the voice and Harak spun again, but before he knew his pistol flew from his hand but no one was there.

Harak had no idea where his gun went.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice and Harak turned to it's source a man stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the ally, a big man he wore a long, thick leather jacket opened in the middle showing white power armor worn underneath.

Harak's Auto pistol dangled from his right pinky finger.  
Before Harak knew two large figures emerged from the shadows both on  
his flanks.

"W-who are you?" asked Harak.

The man smiled and dropped Harak's Auto reaching into his jacket and pulled out what looked to be.

"By the holy Emperor you are..." said Harak.

"Yes, I'm Imperial Inquisitor Nonin Edrasian and I'd like very much to speak with you Nate Harak"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 13 - The kidnapping

Chapter 3 13 - The kidnapping  
"Boss I really don't do field work" wined Vex.  
"Yeah well, suck it up!" snapped Rodyille "we need to get this guy and we need you here to do that!"  
They where at the top of a building a kilometer away from the target's apartment block, it was Rodyille, Vex and Wilkenson.  
The only reason why Vex was tagging along was because they needed him to monitor the police com channels with the long range vox and hack into the apartment buildings apparently, decent security systems, Rodyille didn't want this to turn into another blood bath.  
Wilkenson lay near the edge of the building his Long las on a Tripod watching the target through the apartment's windows with the rifle's scope.  
Latashe and Zerkas where on the ground view, Rodyille raised his own scope to his eye and watched the pair, Latashe was disguised as a local cafe waitress who was out on her lunch break sitting on a stool amongst the crowd of people twenty meters down the road was Zerkas dressed as a busker playing a local instrument (which he'd already mastered even though all he had done since the arrival was sleep)  
"Lynn the target still in position?" Rodyille asked Wilkenson dropping his scope and looking at the gun specialist  
"Yeep!" said Wilkenson, his eye seemed glued to the scope "According to the crystal it's this is this guy's day off right?"  
"Yes Wilkenson" replied Rodyille "that's why I chose him"  
Wilkenson grinned "Poor bastard"  
Rodyille turned to Vex "got anything on the fire?" he asked.  
"No!" replied Vex still a little whiny "what do you think I am a woman? you've got me doing three things at once and I can hardly do two"  
"Tch!" spat Rodyille snatching the Vox horn from the hacker and placing it to his ear, nothing new from the reports they still truly thought that it was a lost battle against a rival gang.  
He chucked it back onto Vex's lap "keep monitoring!" he snapped and turned back to the building side.  
"Anything new?" he asked the ex-guardsman.  
"Nothing!" answered Wilkenson "jeez boss could this guy be anymore boring?"  
"Perk of the job!" piped in Vex "this guy's a system's analysts in the target and the thing that's in side there is like super top secret so he cant lead a life, he always has to keep a low profile"  
"Humph!" grumbled Wilkenson "any 'perks'?"  
"A big as frig paycheck" replied Vex.  
Wilkenson took his eye from the rifle scope looking back at Vex "how big?" he asked.  
"Would you two shut up and get back to the job at hand! Rodyille snapped.  
He then turned back to his wrist vox "Amaraa, Zerkas I need you closer to the target building please"  
They acknowledged and Rodyille raised his scope to his eye seeing that Latashe had melted into the rushing crowd of people and Zerkas had plainly disappeared they were professionals at the highest mark.  
"Sorry boss" said Wilkenson though he had nothing really to be sorry about.  
"What ever!" snapped Rodyille dropping his scope to the floor "what's the frigging target doing now?"  
"Nothin' boss just watching his Telescreen"  
Rodyille turned to Vex "when's the target's next day off?" he asked.  
"Three weeks boss" replied Vex "but--"  
"But!?" interrupted Rodyille and Vex was finding himself not liking this new Leonard "but what Vex!?"  
"this info has only one more day before it expires"  
"Crap Vex!!" shouted Rodyille "why the frig hadn't you told me this before?!"  
Vex was as scared as hell "I-I thought that we would be moving in with no recon work"  
"Yeah well Recon work is important Vex!" snapped Rodyille "we only resorted to violence yesterday because we had to!"  
Then he turned to Wilkenson "has the target moved yet?" he asked.  
"No boss" answered the ex-guardsman as much as Wilkenson enjoyed Vex getting his arse told off but this was a bit to over the top even for such a big mistake as this.  
"Good" said Rodyille getting to his feet and sticking his micro bead in his ear "Vex change vox channels to the local cop com line and hack into the apartment building's security, Wilkenson watch the target's activity post me on any movement"  
"Yes boss!" they both chorused Rodyille was back to his normal self and both the other men felt relieved.  
Rodyille raised his wrist Vox "Amaraa" he said in the speaker "first you go in and secure the subject; Zerkas and I will follow your wake and back you up and secure the exit"  
Both Latashe and Zerkas acknowledge.  
"Alright move out!"

14 - Espionage  
Latashe maneuvered the crowd with finesse.  
It was midday and the high living district was absolutely teeming, not the best time to act through a kidnapping but Rodyille would think of something, he always did.  
Nonchalant, Latashe turned into the target's building meanwhile she clicked the pen in her pocket, but that wasn't any ordinary pen, but a high tech device used in espionage, when clicked once it sent out a signal that scrambled any security system, it caused Surveillance cameras to replay the last five minutes of it's recording and that wasn't the end to it, it scrambled metal detectors and closed any local com lines.  
But it had it's weaknesses it couldn't work for more that ten minutes if anymore it would overload and explode and after being used it took twenty four hours for it to recharge.  
A second click deactivated it.  
"Vex in a pen" Wilkenson called it and the name fitted, in more ways than one.  
Almost straight away a security guard was on her, a big man in his late forties, almost intimidating if he wasn't going to fat.  
"Excuse me mamzel" he said "before you can go any farther may I ask that you place any and all metal items you have in this tray"  
He held up a small plastic container.  
"Sure!" replied Latashe with forced enthusiasm and chucked her coins and other crap she carried into it.  
The man stepped away and Latashe got a full look at the lobby, it was surprisingly small only about fifteen meters wide, the walls and floor made from a dull white marble.  
There where only two guards on duty the other sat next to the metal detector and the other one from before was handing him Latashe's tray.  
The first guard turned back to her.  
"Mamzel my I ask that you step through the metal detector please" he said.  
She complied and he led physically as if she was some old woman Latashe could barely contain her anger but she grinned and beard it (inwardly grinning of course)  
She stepped through the detector, there was no beep despite her carrying her double bladed knifes in her jacket sheaths.  
"All clear" said the other guard handing Latashe her tray "your free to go"  
With a friendly nod, she emptied the tray into her jacket pocket.  
"Have a good day" said the first guard.  
"Oh I will" said back Latashe as she started up the white marble staircase and she raised her wrist vox to her mouth  
"I'm in" she said.

15 - Rodyille's weakness  
"I'm in" came Latashe's voice over Rodyille's vox speaker and he silently commended her, Latashe was certainly the espionage expert that was why Rodyille had sent her first.  
Rodyille dodged through the crowd and found Zerkas outside the building, he had changed from his busker clothing to a far less attention attracting Imperial civilian tunic.  
Rodyille still wore his trademark deep black storm cloak and deep black Carapace armor.  
Rodyille stepped next to Zerkas finding it hard to do so with the rushing crowd and raised his wrist vox.  
"Vex" he whispered into the speaker "are you in the system yet?"  
The infiltration technique that Rodyille and Zerkas were resorting to was allot less artful than Latashe's because it relied on brute force but it guaranteed both a entrance and an exit.  
"Boss do you really need to ask?" answered Vex's voice from the speaker "but I can only allow you a twenty minute window for everything boss"  
"More than enough time" said Rodyille with a grin and Zerkas nodded.  
"I'm going to start the program" said Vex "you guys ready?"  
"Vex we're always ready" replied Rodyille.  
"Okie dokie boss okay it's on in five...four...three...two...One!"  
Rodyille and Zerkas burst through the door, the first security guard never knew what hit him, well in fact it was Rodyille's foot, luckily for him Rodyille held back or else his skull would have been crushed.  
The second never saw the blow that struck the first guard unconscious but he saw his colleague fly through the air, getting up from his chair he drew his Las pistol but it never discharged Rodyille was in his face to fast and he fell, just as incapacitated as his colleague before.  
Rodyille turned to Zerkas.  
"You ready?" he asked the master of disguise.  
Zerkas grinned "I'm always ready" he replied.

Rodyille ran up the stairs and checked his wrist Chrono nineteen minutes left, more than enough time  
He got off at the fourth flight and ran down the corridor.  
Apartment four H was the target's apartment and Rodyille found it, the door was closed and he reached for the door knob, it was unlocked and Rodyille stepped inside closing the door then locked it, all done in silence.  
Rodyille turned on his Micro bead and drew his silenced Auto pistol.  
"Lynn I presume that Latashe has neutralized the subject?" he whispered in his wrist Vox.  
"Confirmed boss" answered Wilkenson.  
Rodyille relaxed and stepped into the subject's living room and there he was completely unconscious sitting on one of his leather chairs Latashe stood over him like a Vampire.  
Rodyille holstered his Auto and nodded to Latashe "good work" he told her.  
Latashe shrugged an apathetic shrug "all in a day's work boss" she replied.  
"Well I got the--"  
There was a click as the door unlocked and then it swung open.  
"Darris!?" came a call and a kid entered the room.  
He was no older than sixteen, tall and lanky; he stopped in his tracks not a little bit scared by the sight of a pail man wearing a black Storm coat and a grim faced woman standing over "Darris" who was limp and lifeless.  
The kid turned and took flight.  
"Crap!" hissed Rodyille "Amaraa look after the subject I'll get the kid!"  
And he sprinted out the door.

Rodyille burst out onto the roof and into the bright Kimos IV sun.  
Rodyille had no idea why the kid had elected to go this way and there the kid was cowering up against the small out crop wall at the edge.  
"Please, please don't!" the kid begged.  
Rodyille was frustrated, angry, angry at his own stupidity, at how he rushed in like this angry at Vex and how he had neglected to tell Rodyille vital information until the last minute, Rodyille saw red and then it happened it happened again.

Latashe came out onto the apartment roof and saw the thing that terrified her more than anything she ever knew before.  
Rodyille stood near the edge of the building his arm extended over the side the arm's black gloved hand gripping the choking and suffocating kid's neck the kid's feet kicking and dangling over the air.  
"Amaraa" said Rodyille without looking back his voice monotone.  
"Rodyille!" she cried back.  
"You were not meant to see this" he said.  
"W-what the hell are you doing Rodyille?! pull him back in!!"  
"Why?" he asked voice still monotone.  
"WHY!?" she screamed at the simplicity of the question "why?!"  
Then the kid looked straight into Rodyille's face and despite the iron grip on his wind pipe, he started to scream and scream and scream his eyes white and wide with absolute terror.  
Then Rodyille let go and the kid fell sixteen stories screaming the whole way.  
Rodyille turned and started back to the horrified Latashe but suddenly he fell to his knees, tears soaked his cheeks.  
"Oh by the Emperor, What have I done?!" he screamed "what have I done!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 16 - the aftermath

Chapter 4 16 - the aftermath  
"Why did you do it!?" screamed Karmen Kons.  
"I-I don't know" answered Rodyille, he was chained arms and legs in the basement's north wall, via his own orders.  
Tears welling in his eyes, he was close to breaking point; Kons didn't have to be a psyker to know that.  
"The child was innocent Leonard!" she continued "he didn't need to die"  
The broken Rodyille disappeared in a blink of an eye as an ugly grin spread over his face.  
"Well even if he didn't, it gave a good distraction for our escape" he said.  
Kons backhanded him across the cheek so hard it echoed, she was finding it hard to keep tears from her own eyes.  
What has happened to you Leonard! It pained her to see the man she loved this way.  
"The Leon I knew would never talk like that!"  
Rodyille spat out blood "for a psyker you don't know much do you?"  
This time she punched him.  
"Who are you!?" she demanded, eyes wide desperate, this cant be Rodyille it just can't be!  
"You're not the Leon who ordered us to lock him down here!" she tried.  
Rodyille grinned another grin, except deep black blood ran down his teeth  
"How do you really know Kons?" he said "seen as though you know so little about the man you love"  
She punched him again, then it hit her.  
"Rodyille never knew that!" she cried "so how the hell do you know!?"  
"I always knew Karmen, ha! Ha! I always did, I just enjoyed to see you suffer "He said "your so pathetic, can't even te--"  
Kons' fist interrupted him, then came another, then another and another and another.  
It was only stopped when Wilkenson ripped her away, pinning her arms under his.  
"Let me go Lynn!!" screamed Kons trying to break free of Wilkenson's superior strength.  
"Your gonna kill him Karmen!" Wilkenson cried, struggling to keep hold of her.  
Then Rodyille threw back his head and laughed, his face now swollen and bruised. It was such a cold laugh that both Kons and Wilkenson stopped their struggle.  
"You actually think she can kill me Lynn Wilkenson?" Rodyille asked "then you're a bigger fool than I could ever imagine"  
Kons broke free and pulled her Las pistol from its holster pointing it at Rodyille, tears now flowed freely down her perfect cheeks.  
"Bring Leon back now!" she demanded.  
Rodyille's eyes widened the apathy almost made Kons feel sick "This is Leon. Karmen, the real Leon"  
"Bull crap!!" she pointed her pistol closer near, breaking point.  
"Now Karmen" began Wilkenson taking a step forward trying to calm her but found the barrel of her Las pistol now in his face.  
"Keep outta this Lynn!" she warned then her lip trembled and she fell to her knees, dropping the Las pistol, over taken by tears, she sobbed terribly.  
Wilkenson helped her to her feet and hugged her shaking body, tight.  
"Shush its okay, its okay" he cooed then he saw the bloodied grin still smeared on Rodyille's once handsome face.  
"Look what you've done Leonard!" he spat "she used to love you we all used to respect you! hell we would have followed you into the Eye of Terror! But now your destroying us all of us, our team. I hope you're happy, I really hope you are!"  
and he helped Kons out the door; he never saw that Rodyille still grinned.

Both Wilkenson and Kons came out of the basement walking right into the rest of the team.  
Kons broke free of Wilkenson's grip and ran off still in tears.  
Everyone looked spooked, scared, lost without Rodyille it was like the team's head had been cut off  
Even Ekitsa was taking this bad.  
"W-what's wrong with the boss?" asked Vex eyes wide, it was easy to forget that he was only eighteen  
Wilkenson shook his head "I have no idea Vex"  
"T-this is very much out of character!!" said in Zerkas.  
"I agree with Zerkas" said Latashe "Rodyille was not himself on that roof"  
"Rodyille is not himself now!" shouted Ekitsa then she looked to Wilkenson "w-what do we do now?"  
There looking to me for leadership realized Wilkenson, though Latashe was appointed second they never where prepared for anything like this.  
"okay first we need to calm down" said Wilkenson, then he realized it "who the frigs on watch duty?" he asked.  
"No one" came the answer, but from none of the team and they turned to the voice's source.  
"That is why we got in so easily" said Inquisitor Nonin Edrasian with an amused smile.

17 - The truth of truths  
"Uhhh heh!" said Vex as he poured Edrasian's tea "what brings you to our humble abode master Inquisitor?"  
They where in the lounge and Edrasian sat on what was once Zerkas' couch (not that he complained)  
with the coffee table pulled right up to his legs.  
Wilkenson sat on a chair which was the back side first Zerkas sat on a chair to while Ekitsa and Latashe leaned on the wall.  
Edrasian smiled "please Vex call me Nonin and I have much to tell you all"  
"Like what?" asked Wilkenson bluntly.  
Edrasian took a sip of his tea which he had to do almost daintily the pinky of his power armor barely fitting the cup handle, he was a huge handsome man, looking maybe ex-Space Marine with scruffy thick, brown hair and the air of intelligence about him that far exceeded Rodyille.  
The bright white power armor he wore very personalized with a golden double headed eagle on the breast plate and other gold unbraiding, he was quite a sight to behold.  
"Which part do you want to hear? the bad news or the good news?" asked Edrasian placing the tea cup on its saucer carefully.  
"Stop pulling them along Edrasian" came a voice from the stairwell and they turned to find that it belonged to Harak "because none of it's good news"  
"Ah! Nathaniel!" cried Edrasian, friendly "you are quite right!"  
Latashe looked to the Inquisitor losing her patience "okay the bad News first Inquisitor" she almost snapped.  
"Which bad News is that miss Latashe?" asked Edrasian "the bad News or the bad, bad News?"  
"Is it that bad?" asked Vex perplexed.  
Edrasian almost glared at the kid "you can't imagine how bad kiddo"  
Wilkenson could see that this Edrasian was quite the eccentric.  
"Well it's kinda hard when you won't tell us" said Latashe.  
"Ah I apologize!" said Edrasian then after a pause "Nathaniel said that you got straight to the point miss Latashe, well okay first is that Rodyille has been lying to you"  
"What!?" cried Vex, getting to his feet.  
"Sit down Vex!" snapped Wilkenson.  
"But--"  
"I said sit!"  
And Vex complied.  
Wilkenson looked back to Edrasian "how has he lied to us master Inquisitor?"  
finding it himself, hard to believe.  
"Yeah" said Latashe in her usual sternness "I'd really like to know myself"  
"Well would you like to elaborate Mr. Harak?" asked Edrasian turning back to the spy  
"With pleasure Nonin" replied Harak stepping forward his face a strange calm "Rodyille got this "mission" originally from Edrasian here not an old friend from the system defense"  
All the team members looked at each other and confused conversation rose.  
"Why would an Inquisitor want to steal from us Imperial's?" asked Zerkas.  
"That's the thing" replied Harak "Edrasian sent us here to investigate"  
"Investigate?" asked Ekitsa "investigate what Nate Harak?"  
Harak smiled "suspected Chaos taint" he answered.  
Everyone's eyes went wide, now it was starting to make sense, why Rodyille had ordered such a strict guard routine, why he had burnt down Derrag's base, why he had dropped that kid from the roof all of it falling together, like a puzzle.  
"There's still more" said Zerkas "isn't there?"  
Edrasian nodded "and you have been compromised" he said.  
"What, how!?" cried Vex.  
"That's when you can answer your own question" replied Edrasian "when you answer mine"  
"And what question is that?" asked Latashe.  
Edrasian looked at them all, his face almost grim "Who's idea was it to burn down the gangster base?"  
"Leon's" came the answer and they turned to the voice finding it to be Kons who had said it.  
She pulled out her Las pistol, cocked it, then turned and stormed toward the basement.

18 - Inquisitorial duty  
Wilkenson was the first through the door and what beheld his site didn't surprise him at all; Kons stood in front of the chained Rodyille, Las pistol aimed at his head.  
"First you lie!" Wilkenson heard her say "then you make me lie, then you murder Derrag!! th-then you betray the God-Emperor of mankind!"  
Rodyille's eyes went wide "I-I don't know what your talking about" he replied.  
"Yes you do!" she shouted her sadness gone, now it was replaced by anger pure anger.  
"The fire you made us set it somehow alerted our enemies to our presence!"  
"What?" asked Rodyille "I burnt down that gangster base to hide our tracks"  
Nonin Edrasian entered the room "you may have fooled your comrades Rodyille" he said "but you have not I!"  
Rodyille eyes went even wider "Inquisitor?" he said confused "w-what are you doing here?"  
Edrasian smiled "oh I think you know, I've met allot of traitors in my time as a Inquisitor and I had pegged them all, all but you"  
"What about your colleagues!?" Rodyille cried, struggling with the bonds "they had no trouble convicting me of Torathe's death!"  
"That was a mistake" admitted Edrasian "but now I'm having second thoughts"  
And he started forward toward Rodyille.  
"But I didn't kill Torathe!" cried Rodyille struggling more "neither the rest of our friends! Amaraa you can vouch for me!"  
Latashe didn't answer, her eyes shone with contempt.  
"The fire you set sent a message didn't it Rodyille?" said Edrasian who was still coming closer "a message through the warp that told the enemy in the complex everything didn't it?"  
"What?" asked Rodyille "how?"  
Edrasian drew his giant Bolt pistol and aimed it right at Rodyille's head "you do not fool me traitor" he said, and then pulled the trigger.

19 - the true evil shows it's hand  
Edrasian was less than a meter away, the shot, point blank, but yet it never hit the bullet going as far as stopping in mid-air less than a millimeter from Rodyille's face then it crumpled to dust and fell to the floor.  
Rodyille grinned a new grin his eyes hidden In the shadow of his long fringe, his face to the floor, everyone else in the room were to amaze by the sight to move.  
"You have forced me to show my hand Inquisitor" said Rodyille but with a voice not his own, it was deep and echoed inexplicably then Rodyille looked up, his eyes no longer human deep, deep black and iris's of gold, his teeth now long, yellow and sharp, the face of evil "But the plan is not foiled yet!"  
"Daemon!" howled Edrasian, who drew his powersword and slashed down at Rodyille but the blade simply bounced off what seemed to be an invisible shield.  
Then Rodyille threw back his head and laughed the deep darkness of it shook every ones soul.  
"That is correct" said the Daemon who was once Rodyille "a fitting host don't you think?"  
Edrasian slashed down again but to the same effect.  
"It had taken me twenty four long years to destroy Rodyille" continued the Daemon "he was not like any host I couldn't merely corrupt him I had to destroy his entire consciousness oh and how he fought Edrasian how he fought it was Delicious every inch he fought but now all for naught"  
"No!" screamed Kons suddenly "I will not believe it!"  
The daemon looked to her amusement crossed his face as it had once with Rodyille "believe what you want wench Rodyille is dead, now I am here"  
"Chaos scum!" shouted Edrasian who flayed in with his blade attacking over and over again.  
"Ha! ha! slash all you want Inquisitor" said the daemon "you will not break my shield"  
Just then the team saw Rodyille was no longer there and what remained was a heretical spawn of Chaos that needed to die, Wilkenson opened fire with his Las gun, Harak with his Autopistol, Kons with her Las pistol, Ekitsa layed in with her Chainsword and Latashe with her Double blades, none of that even affected the daemon their attacks just bouncing off the shield.  
The Daemon laughed, through the entire ten minutes  
After ten minutes they all gave up.  
The heresy that once was Rodyille grinned "pathetic all of you!" it said " but right now I am not your biggest threat with these chains I am forced just to only use defensive spells, I cannot summon my offensive power but right now a holy army of my followers will be here soon to destroy you all and free me"  
Just then Edrasian reached for his Micro-bead.  
"What is it?" asked Wilkenson.  
"The daemon speaks true" answered the Inquisitor


	5. Chapter 5

20 - The confirmation

20 - The confirmation  
Vex sprinted down the corridor, according to the Inquisitor the assault would be in less than two hours, only two frigging hours to get the base a more defensible place, there was no escape the attack was coming in all directions they were completely surrounded, Edrasian of course neglected to tell Vex and co the size of the army descending upon them the morale was low enough right now but also it was irrelevant they would need no more than two thousand and the team would be overwhelmed an army of that size wasn't hard to find.  
Not saying that Vex was a heavy hitter, he was a cogitator nerd certainly not a one woman/man army such as Latashe, Ekitsa...Rodyille.  
Vex almost spat at the thought of that name, liar, murderer, and traitor...Daemon.  
"Uhh hello!" came the call that stopped Vex's train of thought and flight.  
Vex had forgotten about him, ironic the effort and trouble they went through to take him captive.  
Vex stepped through the door and into the wine cellar.  
"Hello!" the hostage called again, the prisoner was held in the east side of the room, the wall of Wine bottles in their holing blocking his view of the door.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm here" said Vex as he stepped behind the wall.  
"Oh goodie!" said the man tied to the chair "now would you be so kind to explain why I'm tied up in this..."  
The captive trailed off, seeing the annoyed look on Vex's face and grinned nervously thinking that Vex cared what he thought of the place "Hehe! in this beautiful architecture um yes white...nice"  
Vex smiled goodie then he shook away his amusement.  
"You work in the complex right?" asked Vex.  
The captive's eyebrows rose "you mean Asintarte?" he asked.  
"The what?" asked Vex "is that what you locals call it?"  
"Ah! yes your obviously foreign" said the hostage "that's local tough"  
"Obviously" agreed Vex "but we have a problem"  
"And what problem is that?" asked the captive.  
"Your people do not have a local "tough" you only speak Low and High Gothic" came a new voice and Edrasian stepped up next to the bewildered Vex "because this planetary civilization is only a thousand years old at best and therefore--"  
Before Edrasian could continue his already long winded speech, the captive was free and hurtling down at Vex with inhuman speed.  
He was no longer human, long claws sprouted from his fingers; his face mutated beyond recognition all purple bulges consumed it, his teeth long and sharp.  
Vex had no time to scream as a loud bang reverberated the room and the thing's face exploded in a shower of blood and gore.  
"Menace taken care of" said Edrasian to the scared as bleep Vex, lowering his smoking Bolt pistol "nice work"  
"Th-his confirms everything" Vex managed in a gasp.  
"It does for I too" admitted Edrasian calmly "you know Asintarte--"  
Again Edrasian was interrupted as the thing got suddenly to it's feet and flew back at Vex howling a howl that confirmed it wasn't remotely human.  
Edrasian's Bolter boomed, just as the thing's claws where half a millimeter from eviscerating Vex's face.  
This time its entire upper torso disappeared in mist.  
"Holy bleep" managed Vex.  
"Yes bleep" agreed Edrasian, his tone echoing Vex's.  
"Didn't see that coming" continued Vex "scared the bleep out of me"  
Edrasian nodded "I have studied and seen countless creatures of the warp" he said "over eighty years of Inquisitorial duty has left me knowing more than any would ever want to know of the Archenemy of mankind, their tactics, well as much as there is to know without going insane, their intelligence but yet.."  
"But yet?"  
"That scared the crap out of I too"  
With that Vex snorted in laughter.

21 - The new allies...well kinda  
Ekitsa stood guard out the front door way her Chainsword in her hand and "the Las pistol" thing in it's Hip holster, human technology...pathetic.  
She deeply missed her Shuriken pistol much more reliable than this mass produced crap...typical humans everything about weight of numbers.  
She also missed her Powersword the one she wielded back when she was a Howling Banshee Exarch, the Chainsword she wielded now was from...  
She drifted off in her thoughts it pained her to remember her past, her Craftworld...she was an Exile as simple as that, she had always held the Rangers in contempt, well that was not true, especially now.  
The only reason why she'd joined this band was Rodyille, he held her in complete awe, she wasn't in love with his as Karman Kons, no Leonard Rodyille a mere human! The mightiest warrior she had ever seen far exceeding any Exarchs, any phoenix lords.  
But now he was the eternal enemy; a follower of the Chaos gods, no worse a spawn of them.  
Even more of an enemy than mankind.  
But Ekitsa had to remember it wasn't Rodyille anymore, the man, the human she once would have followed into the Eye of Terror and back he was dead and gone, his soul consumed by the Daemon it has happened to the mightiest, especially now.  
Ekitsa spun drawing the Las pistol covering the two large men, emerging from the forest, both were extremely quite for their size, both wearing Dark green Power armour.  
Space Marines, realized Ekitsa.  
"Who are you?" she demanded calmly.  
"No one you need to know" came an electronically enhanced voice behind her and the barrel of a rifle pushed up against the back of her head.  
How in the name of Khaine had he snuck up on me? thought Ekitsa as she involuntarily dropped her Las pistol and Chainsword.  
The two Space Marines stepped into the clearing, now Ekitsa could see what weapons they wielded, one held a Heavy bolter and the other wielded a Powerhammer.  
"Crap man" said the one with the Warhammer "we suck at stealth"  
"Yeah, well tell me something I don't know" said the other.  
"Yeah well you do" said the voice who held a gun to Ekitsa's skull "and it doesn't help when you wont shut up"  
It was male Ekitsa knew that now, the voice echoed ominously.  
Another materialized into the clearing, female wearing a full body, body glove that should a figure that rivaled any Eldar (Ekitsa included) and a mask that hid her entire head with a small bug eyes hiding her eyes, long red hair came out the back of the mask braided up into the air.  
Ekitsa knew an Imperial assassin when she saw one.  
The door swung open and out stepped Harak, he glanced around briefly and grinned.  
"Come on guys is this really needed?" he asked.  
"Just having fun" came the voice behind Ekitsa, the pressure of the rifle not letting.  
"Yes" agreed the female assassin "showing Eldar scum how it's done is always fun"  
The two Space Marines approached Harak.  
"Ah Nate!" said the one with the Warhammer "I take Edrasian got our communication?"  
"That he did" replied Harak, then his attention turned to the man with a gun to Ekitsa's skull.  
"Hey man she may be Xenos but she's on our side" he said.  
The gun immediately dropped.  
But Ekitsa could hardly hold down her anger, Xenos a obscure term the humans used to generalize "aliens" for species such as Orks, Tau, and Necrons...Dark Elder.  
And to be put on level with the dark cousins even by someone as low as Nathaniel Harak it angered her.  
One day you will die Nathaniel Harak vowed Ekitsa and it will be the whir of my Chainsword the last thing you hear.

22 - hope shines through  
Kons looked down into the entrance way as the door swung open and in stepped who she knew to be Edrasian's entourage there was four of them, two Assassins one of the Callidus sect of the Officio Assassinorium which were women who infiltrate using disguise to get close to their targets, the other Vindicare, who are male Assassins who wield a special Sniper rifle called an "Exitus" rifle he takes out his targets with long range, then the other two both Space Marines of the "Dark Angels" Astartes chapter.  
All extreme heavy hitters, no denying that, though that maybe, they were all dead the army descending upon them was--.  
"Ah!" came a voice behind Kons, interrupting her thoughts, she didn't have to be psychic to know it was Edrasian "why don't you go and say hi to my little war band?" he said.  
"Why?" asked Kons darkly, keeping her back to the Inquisitor "there's no point of getting to know each other"  
"Why you don't have to be so grim miss Kons" said Edrasian.  
"Why?" she spat back with a side long, contemptuous look "without Leonard we're nothing, already the team's falling apart, Ekitsa's already contemplating murder, Nathaniel's searching to abandon us, Vex is scared, poor Wilkenson thinks' that everything's on his shoulders and it may as well be Latashe cares for no one but her self! And I'm...and I'm"  
"And your what Karmen?" asked Edrasian.  
'Lost' she realized, but didn't say it.  
"Don't you find it strange?" she said instead.  
"And what may that be?" asked Edrasian.  
"Why we aren't all dead?" she said bluntly "why Rodyille...I mean the Daemon why hasn't it gone on the offensive?"  
"Ah!" cried Edrasian "I was thinking the same thing; I really do not buy his chained story"  
"Neither" agreed Kons.  
"What is that you think miss Kons?"  
She turned bodily to the Inquisitor, hope shone in her beautiful eyes.  
"That Leon's still alive, that Rodyille is still in there fighting!" she said "preventing the Daemon to harness his true power"  
Edrasian smiled "I thought that, it would be that" he said "and I have thought on that mamzel Kons and I really do doubt it, I really do and even if he was how would you break the Daemon's psychic shielding?"  
Edrasian automatically regretted saying that for Kons' eyes turned dark and her attention fell to the floor.  
"I-I don't know" she admitted.  
"And even if you do free him" Edrasian hesitated "I will be forced to execute him...You know the drill, Inquisitorial duty"  
"Cant I at least try?" asked Kons attention still to the floor, close to despair.  
The Inquisitor stepped past her and started down the stairway.  
"Yeah go on!" he said with a disinterested wave "but if you only succeed in frying that pretty little brain of yours do not come crying to me!"  
Kons smiled and ran past the Inquisitor to the basement all the while ignoring the looks from the Vindicare Assassin and the two Space Marines.  
Latashe stood guard.  
"What are you doing?" asked the tall, Black/red haired woman contempt burned in her eyes, Latashe had never liked Kons, never, and she never liked anyone.  
Latashe was a loner in so many ways and she didn't trust anyone ether even Rodyille, well now especially.  
Latashe still held to the past bitterly, the supposed glory days when Rodyille and she were in the entourage of Inquisitor Torathe.  
Many people would have been intimidated by Latashe but Kons never blinked.  
"I'm taking over guard of Leon" answered Kons.  
"He's not Leonard anymore" automatically said back Latashe, emotionless.  
Kons couldn't help herself she just shoved Latashe against the door and pinned her there by her arms.  
and despite everything Latashe didn't retaliate.  
"How do you do it?" hissed Kons barely holding down her rage.  
"Do what?" asked back Latashe not taken back even a little by this outburst.  
"How can you just--just"  
"Just what!?"  
"Give up"  
Latashe actually smiled, that was rarer than a supernova and she broke free of Kons' grip starting to walk way "why don't you read my mind and find out!" she called.  
Kons would have just because of complete curiosity but she hadn't much time shaking away her confusion, she reached for the door.

23 - the power of conviction  
There he was Leonard Rodyille, still chained to the wall his eyes still black and gold his teeth still long and sharp, but his face no longer swollen and bruised after the transformation that had simply disappeared.  
Kons immediately drew her Las pistol and opened fire at the Daemon; again it just dissolved on the shield.  
"What are you doing?" it asked, its deep voice casual, nonchalant as though it didn't even half care.  
"I know he's there!" snapped back Kons with another Lasbolt.  
"Hm! then you are nothing but a fool" said the Daemon.  
She fired again.  
"No!" she said back "no you are the fool thinking that you can trick us with your 'chained' story"  
"Hm!" the Daemon smiled an amused smile "'us' is it miss Kons? then would you be so kind to explain why you are the only one here?"  
Kons fired again.  
"I don't have to explain myself or my team to you!" she snapped.  
"Yes you are correct" said the Daemon "you do not have to explain yourself to me your nothing but dead scum why should I care"  
With that Kons chucked away her Laspistol and ran to not a meter away from the Daemon.  
"Leon!" she cried "Leon I know your in there, I know your still alive!"  
"Wench! it's pointless!"  
"Shut up!" she snapped so forcefully it did "Leon! fight! fight it! with all your strength! Fight! I know you can win!"  
"Shut it wench!" cried the Daemon and Kons could hear the desperation and exertion in its voice.  
"He's still in there?" asked Kons "isn't he?"  
The Daemon didn't answer, it was struggling, Rodyille was in there and he was fighting and he was winning.  
She leaned closer "come on Leon!" she shouted right in the Daemon's face "you can do it! fight! Fight!!"  
The Daemon started to scream, it reverberated the room and the entire house.  
Then light erupted from its body the light engulfed the entire building temporarily blinding everyone and hurtling Kons against the south wall.  
Kons got back to her feet, winded.  
"Leon!" she called blindly "Leon!"  
"I'm here!" came a voice, Leon's voice "I'm here Karmen"  
Her vision cleared and she saw him, still chained to the wall but his eyes no longer black and gold his teeth no longer long and sharp.  
She ran to him and embraced him.  
"Leon! oh by the Emperor I have missed you!" she said pulling back from the hug and she searched his eyes, they where his hazel and green like always.  
He smiled and she smiled back and she reached to the chains.  
"No!" his cry stopped her "don't!  
"What? Why?"  
"Karmen I didn't kill the Daemon it's still alive and" he grimaced in exertion "it will be back soon it's to strong! but Karmen the shield is down you need to!--"  
"No!" interrupted Kons shaking her head as she realized what he was proposing "No!!"  
"Please Karmen!" he pleaded "please you have to kill me! before the Daemon takes over! please!"  
"No I won't Leon!" exclaimed Kons "I-I can't!"  
"You can and you will Karmen!" snapped Rodyille; he was getting desperate "NOW DO IT!!"  
"No!" she shouted "NO!!"  
Rodyille smiled leaning back on the wall seemingly giving up.  
"Okay then Karmen" he said "then what will you do?"  
She thought on that, and then it hit her.

"This!" was all that she said as she kissed him on the lips and dived into his mind and into oblivion


	6. Chapter 6

27 - The Darkness

27 - The Darkness  
Karmen Kons awoke, but it was as if she hadn't woken at all, pitch black, blacker than the blackest night.  
Kons sat up half expecting to hit her head on an invisible ceiling.  
Her entrance into Leonard was so rough she'd lost consciousness, but it was successful, but it was clear the mind no longer belonged to him but to the Daemon, Inquisitor Fanteen had said never to do this never, it was too dangerous.  
Kons shook away the thought and got to her feet, the darkness was despair inducing but beautiful all at the same time though Kons could feel the sickness of claustrophobia at the pit of her stomach.  
If Rodyille had control of his mind Kons would have met Leonard's many personalities, his deepest darkest memories, as the Daemon said Kons never really knew Leonard Rodyille.  
Kons started blindly forward, she would have also seen his true intentions, his agenda, his destiny because she wouldn't have just seen his mind but his soul.  
The darkness blured suddenly and the mini daemons showed themselves, they where black too even blacker than the darkness, dozens of them, the Daemon knew of her, Rodyille was still fighting.  
Kons' psywave threw at least twenty in all directions and her fists and feet dissipated the lunging daemons such was the trauma of the blows.  
Kons fought, sending psywave after psywave punch after punch, kick after kick, the anger and frustration of the past three hours thrown from her into these disgusting manifestations of Chaos, she was the daemon, not them.  
None even touched her, all the daemons were slaughtered, Kons once again was alone in the dark.  
Then she continued on, she knew she hadn't the power to defeat the Daemon, this was not her mind, not her body, but by the Emperor she would help Rodyille anyway she could.  
Kons picked up her pace, blindly through the darkness.

The attack came,in the early afternoon, thousands of cultists either wielding knives or blades or hideous mutations that transformed their arms into weapons, coming from all possible directions.  
"Stand your ground!" ordered Edrasian over the vox sensing the group's hesitation "and fire!"  
They did, Ekitsa with her Laspistol, Scythus with his heavy bolter, Vex and Zerkas with their Lasguns, Harak with his Autopistol, Wilkenson and the Assassin with their Sniper rifles and Esinloth with his Boltpistol.  
At least a hundred were cut down in their mindless charge, but that didn't even half stall them, within mere seconds they were through the windows and in close combat.  
At the back of the house, with the combined cover fire of Harak and Vex flying over his head Scythus drew his knife and disemboweled the first Cultist that came through his window and gutted the second then cleaved the next's head in two and pulped another's face with his fist and continued his slather.  
Meanwhile next to him Ekitsa had already scored twenty kills, she was the complete opposite to Scythus who let the attacks of the cultists bounce off his power Armour she was fast extremely fast dodging attacks and scything with her Chainsword, a weapon usually slow and hard to use.  
At the same time the at front Edrasian and the rest of the garrison were also engulfed in their own melee,  
Esinloth stabbed and scythed and slashed with his Powersword meanwhile exploding torsos and heads with his Boltpistol, the attacks of the cultists raining off his Powerarmour.  
Latashe's Roundhouse kick sent two cultists spinning through the air, she slaughtered five more with quick precision, one came on her left swinging out it's knife, Latashe ducked the blow and the tip of the one of her blades impaled it's skull.  
She parried another attack and stabbed the assailant in the liver, she dodged the next attack and she swung out cleaving off it's head pushing off her last kill she impaled another's heart with her other blade.  
Dravost stood on her right swinging mindlessly with his Powerhammer.  
They were holding ,the windows and doors which gave them an advantage only one or two cultists at a time can push their way through.  
Up stairs Wilkenson had given up on his Long las and in favor picked up his Autocannon, firing mercilessly into the gathered crowd outside, lucky the wall of the base where thick and the enemies only carried close combat weapons thank the Emperor none of them had guns or explosives.  
"Frig this!" exclaimed Vex up the stair well firing into the crowd "how many are there!?"  
Zerkas next too him didn't answer his right eye all swollen and quickly turning black.  
"Pick a target aim and shoot" said Harak next to them "don't you remember anything that Wilkenson and i taught you?"  
Vex grimaced back and continued to fire.  
Wilkenson grinned and ducked back behind the wall pulling something from his pocket.  
"What's that?" asked his companion the electronic voice sounding almost suspicious.  
"Fire and brimstone my friend, fire and brimstone" Wilkenson pushed the button.  
Explosions ripped through the first row of trees, engulfing countless cultists and the falling trees crushing many more.  
Wilkenson laughed and jumped back to his feet filling many more cultists with Autocannon rounds

28 - Face to face  
Karmen Kons continued through the black, walking for what seemed to be an eternaty.  
"Leonard!" she tried "Leon!"  
No answer.  
"Leon!" she almost screamed "leon!!"  
The crash broke her shout and reveberated the dark and what seemed to be a missile impacted the ground right next too her.  
Kons kept her footing and glanced into the dark at the impact source.  
"Leon!" she cried, but nothing, just a few blurs of movement and no answer.  
"Crap!" she exclaimed and started on.  
The scream pierced the dark and stopped Kons in her tracks.  
She instantly recognised it.  
"Rodyille!" she cried and fell into a sprint.  
Was Leonard still fighting? or...  
Kons picked up her pace.

Ekitsa's whrring chain sword messily decapitated a lunging Cultist and she ducked another's attack.  
Next to her Scythus had given up on his knife and now was firing his Heavy Bolter, point blank.  
This was without a dout the most intense melee that Ekitsa has had ever been a part of and there was so many, too many, her and Scythus where both struggling even with her skill and his super human strength and the combined cover fire of Harak, Zerkas and Vex.  
She stepped back only just dodging a cultist blade and cursed Harak's name, the first ground lost.  
Her swinging Chainsword ripped off a turso then decaptated another and her round house kick broke another's neck.  
Her Chainsword swaythed again and again, she had to kill quick even more where coming through her window and there could have been alot more but thanks to the supression fire.  
Scythus Heavy Bolter stopped it's fire with a dull clank and Ekitsa heard the Spacemarine curse, she would have smiled at the ineffentcy of Monkeigh weapons, if it wasn't for the situation.  
She killed two more when suddenly part of the wall collapsed under the mass of bodies and blades smashing against it and suddenly Ekitsa and Scythus found themselves fighting off three at a time no longer one.  
Ekitsa muttered an old Eldarian curse as Harak confirmed what needed to be done.  
"Fall back!"  
Both her and the Spacemarine did fighting the entire way, they both stopped at the base of the stairs ways, Ekitsa left Scythus right, holding back the tide the acurate cover fire cutting down any cultists that managed to push through.the twenty or so minutes holding the bottom of the stairs was the most mindless combat Ekitsa had ever knew, there was no skill in it just using her supperior speed and reach she swung and swung over and over again.  
With each one killed three would step up to take it's place, they chanted mindlessly, damn Monkeigh!  
Ekitsa now recognised those chants, those hideos mutations, they were of the Chaos god known as Tzeench.  
Ekitsa slayed and slayed, she knew it was fruitless, that they were all dead and buried it was fate but atleast she would die with honour, taking so many of the great enemies servants to their dooms.

She found him, Leonard Rodyille.  
He was tied up the same way as his physical body but not to a wall or...anything, inexpilbly he was floating in mid air, Mini Daemons swarmed over his body, toturing his very soul.  
It was his screams that allowed Kons to find him.  
She took a step forward, but before she knew it Mini daemons stood in her way, hundreds of them.  
Kons only grinned and a huge psywave ripped through thier ranks.  
Kons punched one as it lunged at her and kicked the next, she grabbed the third with her telekinesis and throwing that screaming daemon into it's comrades.  
She dodged another attack, she punched another her front whip kick dissipated another.  
She jumped and side flipped into the air throwing countless psywaves into the daemons.  
She landed and murmured a curse, there was too many but she wasn't going too give up.  
Kons dodged an attack and roundhouse kicked the attacker, she then side stepped a swipe and dissipated the daemon with an upper cut punch.  
She threw another psywave, then another and another and another.  
More mini daemons fell in slashing there claws Kons was surrounded now forced only to dodge, with no real hope of retaliation, except.  
"That's it!!" she screamed in frustration "THAT"S FRIGGING IT!!"  
Light erupted engulfing countless of the the daemons , all screamed as they were evaporated.  
The move had saved Kons life but only temporaily the move had left her exhausted, so much so she could only fall to her knees ads the remaining mini daemons fell on her, cackling.  
"Stop" came a deep, deep rolling voice, anymore joy of hearing his voice. a familiar deep rolling voice and the mini daemons did as they were told.  
"Karmen?" came Rodyille's voice, Kons could never feel so much joy of hearing his voice ever again, she could tell that he was no more than ten meters away, but unreachable Kons' exhaustion was total she couldent even look up at him.  
"Leon?" she gasped.  
"Thank you"  
Kons grinned.  
Ther darkness swirled and twisted like clouds and the daemon materialised.  
It was just like it's servants made of black fire, blacker than the darkness but only huge, atleast eight meters tall, giant.  
The daemon laughed.  
"Foolish wench" it said "you sacrifice for nothing! I have Leonard right were I want him, he cannot escape"  
"Really?" came Rodyille's voice as the ropes holding him tore and he stepped forward "not right were you want me now am I?"  
Then he grinned "thanks Karmen"  
"No problem Leon"  
The daemon growled in frustration"that psywave wasn't to destroy my servents was it?"  
"Nope!" answered Rodyille.  
The daemon's claws slashed, but Rodyille was gone.  
He came on the Daemon's left and his roundhouse kick sent it flying, spinning through the air.  
He landed next to Kons and knelt over her.  
"Karmen, Karmen? are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah" she answered "L-Leon I-I can recharge, it will take awhile Leon"  
"How long?"  
"A-an hour maybe more, you will have to keep him busy 'till then"  
Rodyille got back to full height and gritted his imaginary teeth.  
"I'll try" he replied and started away.  
"Leon!" she cried suddenly causing him to stop in his tracks "I-I love you"  
The daemon's roar cut Rodyille's reply.  
"Karmen, I'm sorry we will talk on this later" he said as he dissapered.

29 - Amaraa's revelation  
Latashe only just managed to dodge the Cultist's slash, her knife held in her right hand blocked another one's attack then she ducked a third blow.  
She slit the first cultist' throat then broke the next's neck with a round house kick.  
Just as those two fell, two more took their place.  
Her first blade impaled one of the cultist's heads, the second she stabbed through the other's heart and two more took their place.  
She parried the first ones attack then killed him with a daft slice with her knife, she stepped back dodging the slash of a Cultist' mutated, purple claw then it came in to attack again but another came slipped in Latashe wasn't ready at all, it's knife sliced straight through her bicep.  
Red hot pain teared up her arm and she screamed, falling too the ground.  
The inevitable fatal blow never landed, instead the stench of Protheium assaulted her senses and the two cultists descending on her and many more behind them were engulfed in flame, their death shrieks engulfed the room.  
The Callidus Assassin leaped over her the continuous flame engulfing many more.  
"Fall back!" came Edrasian's voice from what was almost literally no were until Latashe remembered she was fighting side by side with the Inquisitor.  
"Get back to safety Amaraa!"  
She looked at him, her vision a blur but she could still see the Cultist's blows raining off his Armour neither him nor the Dark Angel had any sign of fatigue in their individual slaughters.  
Just then she realised how much she missed Rodyille, she missed his quite charisma over Edrasian's constant babble.  
Latashe missed him he was like a little brother, Karmen was wrong Latashe hadn't moved on, not for a second.  
Latashe nodded and got too her feet, gripping her wound and she started to walk away.  
"Amaraa!" he shouted keeping his attention forward, continuing his efficient killing "don't give up, if you do were all dead"  
We're already are thought Latashe as she started on up the stairs.

"How much ammo you got left?" asked Wilkenson glancing over his shoulder.  
"Two clips" replied the Vindicare assassin just letting off a shot with his Exitus rifle "Lynn Wilkenson you should stop using the Autocannon we will need it later"  
Wilkenson nodded, dropping the heavy weapon, his arms were getting tired anyway, he picked up his Las rifle and started to fire single shot into the crowd outside.  
"How many kills have you got?" asked Wilkenson.  
"82" answered the Vindicare assassin, matter of factly "I presume you, yourself have no idea"  
Wilkenson grinned "of course not"  
Latashe entered the attic, pail er than usual and clutching her right arm which was dead and bloody.  
"Amaraa?" said Wilkenson putting down his Lasgun, approaching her he couldn't help be taken aback by the distrait look on her face "Amaraa are you okay?"  
She looked blankly at him, combat fatigue, realized Wilkenson.  
"This is it isn't it Lynn?"  
He wasn't going too lie too her "y-yes it is Amaraa, now please let me look at your wound, you know I was once a corpsman in the guard, right?"  
She gripped her arm stubbornly, stepping back.  
"Rodyille wouldn't have wanted this" she said.  
"I dont know Amaraa but I do know that he would want me to treat that wound, now please Amaraa"  
Latashe nodded then she sat on the floor leaning against the wall letting go of her arm.  
Wilkenson got too his knees, unrolling his surgical tape.  
"I'm sorry" she said.  
"What for?"  
She looked straight into his eyes.  
"For everything" she said.  
Wilkenson smiled and started too wash the wound.  
"And what do you mean by everything?"  
"Exactly what it meant Lynn, the way I am everything"  
"Amaraa there's no need too apologize" said Wilkenson as he started too wrap the wound "sure you can be difficult sometimes but that's you and hey! If you needed to apologize I would have left this little band along time ago"  
"Really?"  
"By the Emperor really! Okay finished! Now just stay down and relax it's more than just a flesh wound"  
With that Wilkenson got back too his feet, picking up his Las gun and started back too his window.  
"Thank you Lynn" said Latashe under her breath.

30 - The endgame  
The defenders at the front held the lounge for another twenty minutes.  
They fell back only after the Callidus Assassin ran out of Protheium for her flamer and they backed to the bottom of the stairways.  
Meanwhile the back garrison had already fallen back too the center of the building.  
Harak, Zerkas and Vex used the stairway to the attic for high ground, shooting over the heads of Ekitsa and Scythus holding back the tide.  
Everyone heard Ekitsa's cry as a cultist's blade stabbed into her hip and she fell back onto the floor whimpering in pain.  
Scythus was by himself now, taking on four at a time with just a combat knife.  
Even an Astartes would not last long at that thought Harak.  
As if on queue one Cultist slipped in and stabbed its mutated claw into the soft gap in Scythus' shoulder.  
The marine cursed and only just managed too lob off the Cultist's head before he was hit buy the flood and knocked off his feet.  
The Cultists swarmed over him like flies.  
Harak heard Vex's cry and with accurate shots the trio's fire power blew the cultists off the Astartes.  
But seconds afterward more cultists were on top of Scythus stabbing and slashing down on the marine.  
They heard Scythus scream, an Astartes screaming just the idea was unheard of but it was happening.  
"Get down!" bellowed the order and Vex, Zerkas and Harak did as they where told, over them Wilkenson's Autocannon opened fire, cutting down cultists more effectively than all three Lasguns combined.  
Ekitsa got back on her feet and glanced briefly over Scythus, she had no idea whether the marine was alive and frankly she didn't care.  
She brought her Chainsword too bear and lunged into the fray.

Rodyille bounced skidding along the ground.  
He slid too a stop and rolled onto his side, coughing in the gathered dust.  
The Daemon landed no more than three meters away, laughing its characteristic laugh.  
"Why do you fight Leon?" it asked as it started to circle Rodyille.  
"Don't call me that!" shouted Rodyille, his voice rough and hoarse, only just managing too get on his hands and knees.  
The Daemon laughed again, it continued to circle "or what Leon?" it asked "or are you going to kill me?"  
Rodyille grinned "I was going too do that anyway"  
That made that Daemon laugh even harder.  
Rodyille was suddenly on his feet then in the air lunging at the Daemon.  
He threw a right hand hook, which connected the Daemon's supposed cheek, and then kicked out in a front whip kick that smacked into its jaw.  
Rodyille landed and threw a round house kick that smashed into the Daemon's knee, he pulled back then upper cut-ted the daemon's shin.  
The daemon's claw slashed but Rodyille dodged with a back cartwheel, then he dodged its gigantic fist rolling too the side.  
The gigantic fist impacted in the ground throwing up dust so thick it never saw Leonard Rodyille until it was too late, running up its arm.  
Rodyille leapt in the air and landed a perfect Axe kick right on top of the Daemon's head, it was such a powerful blow that it cried out in pain.  
Rodyille started too fall back to the ground but suddenly the Daemon's hand wrapped around him, catching him in midair, Rodyille's eyes widened.  
"Fool!" bellowed the Daemon and it started to tighten its grip "think that you could stun me?"  
Rodyille only answered with screams.  
"Thought so" it said gripping even harder "oh yes Leonard your probably wondering about your ace up your sleeve right? The Kons girl, sure she may save you from this sooner or later but no matter what she does you will die eventually and after your gone I will hunt her down and make sure she will die the most painful death imaginable"  
"NO!" managed Rodyille through gritted teeth.  
"What?"  
"I said nooo!!"  
Suddenly, unwillingly the Daemon's fist opened and Rodyille was in the air, he came down like a comet smashing the Daemon into the ground, the floor caved way and a crater was formed, the Daemon's scream echoed.  
Rodyille flipped off the writhing thing and back to his feet, he was never ready for the Daemon's back hand, which knocked him unconscious and sent his limp form through the air.  
Two hundred meters away he hit the ground rolled and abruptly stopped.  
"Impressive" admitted the Daemon, getting too its feet "most impressive"  
Karmen Kons emerged from the dark and ran over to Rodyille's unconscious body knelling over him.  
"Leon!" she cried shaking Rodyille "Leon wake up!"  
"It's fruitless" said the daemon "the trauma of such a blow even with full soul shielding..."  
The psywave hit the Daemon as it tried too take a step forward, knocking the abomination off its balance for a second.  
Kons was on her feet, her raised right hand smoking.  
"I will not allow you!" she cried.  
"To do what?" it said "you are not in the position to not allow me to do anything"  
Kons fired another psywave, this time dodged.  
"What can you do?" asked the Daemon, walking forward "your nothing but a pathetic psyker"  
"I can..." said Kons, white fire suddenly erupted around her and her eyes turned blank "do this!"  
The Daemon stopped in it's tracks what seemed almost fear crossed it's face "Y- you would k-kill yourself!?"  
Karmen Drassian Forth Kons grinned "that was the plan all along!" she said  
White light erupted from her every orifice with a brightness and fury that shamed anything that came before and the Daemon screamed as it was engulfed.

The Callidus assassin fell, she was the only one of Edrasian's gang in Vex's view both the Vindicare assassin and the two Dark angels as well as the inquisitor were lost among the tide. Vex didn't know what happened to her but she didn't get up, next was Wilkenson, Vex saw the hilt of the blade jutting from the ex guardsman's gut and Wilkenson collapsed without a murmur dropping his las gun.  
Harak stepped up firing wildly with his Auto pistol, the Las round came from no wear hitting Harak in the chest.  
Vex saw the cultist that had picked up Wilkenson's fallen Las gun and with a well aimed shot Vex hit the power cell, the explosion engulfed some of the corridor and many more cultists with it.  
Wilkenson would have been proud and even Nathaniel Harak would have approved not that ether are in the position to approve anything.  
Or ever again thought Vex grimly.

Rodyille awoke with a start sitting bolt up right, gasping for breath, the pitch black did little to comfort him.  
"Karmen!" he cried, remembering "Karmen!"  
"She can't hear you, you know" said the Daemon's voice, sending shivers up Rodyille's spine he spun his attention too the source, the Daemon sat on the ground no more than eight meters away.  
It looked back at Rodyille "because she's dead"  
Rodyille's eyes widened, tears welling Karmen!?  
He could tell the Daemon was telling the truth.  
Rodyille turned away, head bowed, he could sense the Daemon getting too it's feet, he could sense it as it started too approach him.  
"Stupid girl she said your name before I killed her it was Delicious, all your other friends are dead too killed by my followers hehehehe! I waited for you to wake up so I could tell you, I do love too kill someone they give into despair hahaha!"  
The daemon stopped right behind Rodyille "now let's finish this!"  
"Y-you forget Daemon" croaked Rodyille.  
"And what would that be Leon?"  
Rodyille spun and leaped into the air, the Daemon was taken completely by surprise, it expected Rodyille to land a blow of some kind but it didn't feel a thing.  
Rodyille landed, gasping for breath.

The Daemon threw back it's head and laughed "hahaha! What the hell was that Leonard? Leaping into the air? Pathetic! Was that what Karmen Kons gave her life f-!"Suddenly sharp pain erupted through the Daemon's torso, then it saw Rodyille's grin and then it saw the hilt of Masamune jutting out its chest cavity.

"W-what h-how!?" it cried stumbling a step back.

"What you forget scum is that this is mind, my body! And you thought that I'd let Karmen's sacrifice be for nothing fool! Now die parasite!"

The Daemon did as it was told screaming and writhing the entire way.

"I'm sorry Karmen" said Rodyille, just as the darkness dissipated.

31 - The Epilogue

The Adeptus Arbites arrived half an hour later, what they found was total devastation.  
The mansion was flattened to nothing but rubble, no walls stood.  
"W-what the hell happened here?" stammered Arbites officer Edritch.  
"That's what we're here too find out!" snapped Arbites investigator Dorrat, the fat chubby leader seemingly unfazed by the destruction.  
"Okay!" continued the Investigator "you all know the frigging drill we split up in pairs, report any findings too me you got that!?"  
The searching went for another hour but yet no bodies were found.  
"By the Emperor what caused such destruction?" asked Arbites officer Adress "it certainly doesn't fit a typical explosion patterns"  
His partner officer Berrs agreed with a nod "the only thing we could confirm is the trees they were blown out by typical Tube charges, guard issue"  
"Guard issue?"  
Berrs didn't reply, the slight movement in the rubble caught both their attentions.  
"What the...?" said Adress.  
"Cover me" said Berrs raising his shot gun.  
"Shouldn't we--?" tried Adress.  
"No point, probably just vermin, but worth a look anyway"  
Adress nodded and they approached the movement.  
They both saw another piece of Flak board move slightly, then the battered and bruised behemoth erupted from the debre it was two meters tall and positively built with corded muscle.  
Both Arbites officers dropped their shotguns, shaking in fear.  
"So...anyone up for a manhunt?" asked Nonin Edrasian, with a grin.


End file.
